Innocence
by SakuraUchiha09
Summary: You can take anything from me. My joy. My pride. My happiness. But please, not my innocence. "I have fallen in love with a monster."


It was dark.

Sakura could hear noises coming from the kitchen. _He's back!_ She thought, while she tried to free herself from the ropes that were immobilizing her to the chair. She had no idea how many days she was there locked on that basement eating everything that he gave her, listening everything he did or talked and sleeping in that uncomfortable chair.

She heard the basement's door opening. The man turned on the light, revealing his identity. "Missed me?" Asked the man with a smirk on his lips, holding a plate on his hand. Sakura replied him with a glare.

He smirked even more, walking down the stairs while looking at her green eyes.

Such beautiful, beautiful eyes.

When he finally touched the ground, he approached her, sitting in front of her.

"You're hungry, right?" He stabbed the food with the fork, driving it to her mouth. She tried to refuse the food, but unfortunately, she was hungry. She couldn't do anything else than eat. "That's it, good girl." Sasuke repeated the process until she finished eating. He put the dish on his side and got up, starting to touch on her pink locks.

"Am I leaving any soon, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, trying her best not to bite his hand.

Sasuke smirked.

"Why are you in such a hurry? I didn't even have fun with you, Sakura-_chan_." He grabbed her chin, giving him a better view of her face.

"P-please...everyone must be worried about me..."

"When you say everyone, you mean Naruto..." Sakura's eyes widened." I thought I told you to leave that piece of shit."

"No...Stop. He's... he's better than you."

Sasuke chuckled.

"Don't make me laugh, _darling_." He said, gripping her hair. "I'm better in everything."

"S-Sasuke!"

"And when I mean everything...it's **everything**." Sasuke smirked, letting go her hair. He walked behind her, releasing her from the ropes that were killing her wrists and ankles. When she finally got up, she turned around to him.

"W-what does this mean? Are you letting me...?" Before she could even finish, Sasuke crushed his lips on hers, and Sakura moaned when Sasuke played with her tongue, starting a sensual dance. Without letting her go, Sasuke pushed her to a couch near them.

"Ah! What are you-!"

Sakura blushed when she noticed Sasuke on top of her.

"I'm going to show you why I'm better in everything...better than him." The boy said, grabbing the zipper of her shirt.

"N-no, stop!"

"Shut up." He said, gripping her wrists to the top of her head. "Behave yourself, little cherry." The Uchiha smirked, finally taking her shirt off, leaving her with a dark bra covering her chest. "Cute. I wonder...how it's like under that bra..."

Sakura tried to get free from his grip. She was trying her best. _Don't, don't-!_

"If you don't stop, we're not going to be able to play, _my doll_."

She ignored him, still resisting from his actions._ Don't Sasuke-kun, please..._And then, she heard something ripping. She looked down and saw her breasts.

"I told you to stop." Sasuke approached her, grabbing her cheek. "We can do this in the easy way..." He then took on of her breasts, making her moan. "...or in the bad way."

She wanted to kick him. Punch him.

_I can't._

Sakura felt his mouth crushing on her again, and their tongues started another wild dance. After some minutes, they both separated from each other looking for some air. Sasuke took the button from her skirt. "Sasu-!" He shut her up, kissing her roughly once more.

Throwing her skirt to the side, Sasuke start spreading kisses down to her neck, making her moan again. _I shouldn't enjoy this, this is not Sasuke-kun..._She almost screamed when she felt is long tongue teasing her left nipple, while he played with the other one, making him hard.

"Ahh...D-don't-!"

Sasuke gripped her hands even more.

"You're simply perfect," The boy said, looking to her body form head to toes. "And you're mine, all mine."

Sakura blushed from his words and, even more, when he took one of his hands to the most sensitive part of her body, removing her panties. After leaving his prey completely naked, Sasuke got up starting to remove his own clothes. Slowly, he dropped his shirt and pants, only leaving his dark blue boxers. Sakura couldn't get her eyes away from his body, he was absolutely gorgeous: his raven hair, his eyes full with lust and desire and his beautiful body. He was just...perfect.

Without wasting any time, Sasuke got in top of her again, opening her legs with his knee. He got himself between her, making her feel his hard erection. Sakura moaned just with the feeling of his length on her entrance.

"Ready to have fun?" He got close to her and grabbed her chin, making her look down to his boxers. He took one of her hands and put it on his boxers. "Take it off."

Sakura trembled with his request and looked up to his face. He was with a disgusting smirk on his lips. _No...You're not him!_ Sasuke-kun isn't like this, he's-

"Hurry up."

She wanted to scream.

_Where's my voice-?!_

Next thing she knew, she was holding his boxers, and he was naked in front of her. _No, No..._ Sasuke grabbed the underwear and threw it away. "You're not going to need those." He said, still with that smirk. _That disgusting smirk..._ She wanted to throw up or wake up from that nightmare.

_You're not...you're not! _

Sasuke approached her ear, his hot breath warming up her thin neck.

"Do you want to feel good?" She could feel his erection pulse on her sensitive core making her feel even more nervous, yet excited.

_I'm feeling such a slut...why can't I stop him?! Stop him! STOP!_

Sasuke moved away from her and with one last glance, he thrust in her, filling her completely, making her scream from pleasure and pain." Why don't we feel good together?" The boy muttered, starting to slowly thrust in and out of her.

"S-Sasuke...kun..."

"Shhh, don't move." He approached her, kissing her cheek, never stopping his thrusts. "I don't want to hurt you, _sweetheart._"

She wanted to cry.

_I can't cry...not even cry..._

Sakura almost fainted when his thrusts accelerated like jackhammers, making her back arch up.

"P-please...I..."

"I'm feeling good..." Sasuke said, smirking. "Are you feeling good, Sakura-_chan_?"

"I-it hurts...Ah!" She screamed when he grabbed one of her breasts and started licking her nipple with his hot tongue. She moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure, his thrusts driving her crazy. "Sasuke-kun! S-stop!"

"I'm going to make you feel good, Sakura-_chan_..." He said, kissing her forehead. "A lot better...because you're mine."

She was out of herself. Her body was starting to move up and down on his own. _No, stop! _ But her body didn't listen to her, it was hypnotized by the pleasure that was receiving. _This heat on my womb, it's killing me..._

Sasuke could feel it. He was almost there, but he would let her go first, to make her feel good...she was his priority. The reason he was doing this.

Sakura screamed when a wave of pleasure invaded her, making all of her body twitch and she pressed her legs around his waist. Sasuke gripped her hips, growling.

"Shit, so tight..." Sasuke kissed her, playing with her tongue. It was then he came inside her, screaming her name. Sasuke fell on top of her, breathing heavy on her ear.

"Now tell me...go have sex with him and tell Sakura...who's better after all?"

Her head screamed, _slut slut SLUT SLUT-_

"Stop! I beg of you, please I-!" Sakura pushed him with both her hands so then she could cover her face with them. Sasuke got up, still looking at her. With an '_Hn_', he started to dress himself, only showing his chest. He grabbed her chin, making her look at him and he smirked, licking her lips.

"Good night, Sakura-_chan_." And he leaved the basement, locking the door.

Sakura lie down on the couch, looking to the dark. And finally...

_I..._

She kicked and punched the couch.

_Love..._

She screamed until she had no more strength.

_A..._

And then, she fall asleep crying with the darkness.

_Monster._

_____

**So, my first lemon and my first angst fic. So yeah...don't have anything more to say right now, so please...**

**REVIEW. :D**


End file.
